Spearow's journey
by Shaladin
Summary: A spearow is knocked away from its trainer by a solar beam. Now the new journey begins! Chapter five up!
1. The beginning

  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Probably never will.  
  
  
Told from spearow's point of view.  
  
I was in a battle with a grass type. If only I had listened to my trainer, Damian and dodged the attack I might still be with him. But I thought sense I was a flying type I could withstand to a solar beam. I was wrong. When the attack hit me I was shot clear over the horizon. That's what I get for being stupid I guess. I landed in a large patch of moss so I wasn't hurt. At least not too badly. The next day while heading back I ate some berries to keep up my strength. I wonder if I shall ever see Damian again.  
  
(A.N.) Damian is the same one who abandoned charmander in the TV show.  
Ok I need some feedback people. I have three possible endings for this thing. I need to know which is the best.  
Ending one: spearow finds a new trainer.  
Ending two: spearow finds Damian and is taken back.  
Ending three: spearow finds Damian and is rejected and finds nice girl trainer, she takes him in.  
Read and review please.  



	2. On the road to friendship

Welcome back.  
I would like to thank all the people who reviewed the story.   
I went with the majority and used idea number three. I just decided not to have the rejection part. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I never will. Now, on with the show.  
  
I was still heading back the way I came when I heard a scream. I forgot about Damian for a while and flew off towards the scream and soon I saw a weedle attacking a girl. I saw her return her chicorita and saw that it had fainted. I knew I had to step in and protect her or she would get hurt. I flew at the weedle, knocking it head over heels and knocking it out.  
  
After the girl sees this she turns to me with a look of shock on her face at the fact that I saved her. I finally got a good look at her as we stared at each other for a while. She was very pretty by human standards, long dark hair, light blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, and fairly slim.  
  
After a while she realized I wasn't going to hurt her and she sat down next to me and slowly reached towards me. This was something entirely new to me and I drew back a little I wasn't sure what would happen next but thankfully she saw I was afraid and pulled her hand back. She told me she was sorry for scaring me and said she was only trying to thank me for saving her and chicorita. I decided to trust her and let her touch me. It was very enjoyable, and I really starting to wonder if I wanted to find Damian.   
  
Soon I started to lean in to the rub and she asked me if I wanted to go with her on her pokemon journey. I was thrilled she wanted to take me and I agreed. Who cares about Damian? He never does anything nice for anyone. I like this girl a lot more than I ever liked Damian. I only fought for him because he caught me.   
  
For this girl I would fight to protect her. I would be happy to live with her to the end of my days. I will help her to be the greatest trainer.  
  
Hope everyone likes the ending. Sorry if the chapter seems short, I did my best. The next part will be up as soon as I finish it, but I need a name for the girl. Help me please. Until then, Please Review. I need a name for the girl, any suggestions welcome. 


	3. First catch

Well another chapter for Spearow's Journey has come up. Can't believe how long it's been sence I last sat down and typed.Because noone gave me any suggestions for names I made some up, don't like them review and give me your suggestion. This story shall have new pokèmon that I have made. Here is their pokèdex info.  
  
Cricket  
  
Bug  
  
The Chirping Pokemon  
  
Ht. 1' 5''  
  
Wt. 7 LBS  
  
Moves about mainly at night and chirps loudly to try to find a mate. Hops to find food and has a very strong bite. It mainly eats grass and dead leaves.  
  
  
__________________________  
  
  
Hoppa  
  
Bug  
  
The Strong Leg Pokemon  
  
Ht. 2' 11''  
  
Wt. 13 LBS  
  
Often found happily eating grass and leaves or hopping from tree to tree. It's strong back legs allow it to jump up to 20 feet. Can be found mostly during the day.  
  
  
__________________________  
  
  
Locest  
  
Bug/flying  
  
The Strong Leg Pokemon  
  
Ht 3' 11''  
  
Wt. 17 LBS  
  
Very strong back legs and a strong set of wings allow this Pokemon to travle great distances in a short period of time. Has a strong set of jaws to help it break up it's food so it is easier to digest.   
__________________________  
  
  
Well now that that's out of the way, I would like to say that as soon as I can find chapter two again I'll replace chickorita with chikorita, sorry abouut the misspelling, didn't have my gameboy with me. On with the story!  
  
  
As I became a little more relaxed around her, she started telling me about her past, her hopes, her friends. But what really shocked me was that at the last pokècenter she heard someone who looked alot like Damian bragging that he got rid of his worthless spearow, and about how his new fearow was much stronger, faster and more obidient. This really made me mad, but by the way she was talking I think she was almost as mad as me. Now I really liked her.  
She seemed like the kind of person who would stand up for any pokèmon. Good or bad. That was the detail about her I liked the most. Soon I even got her to tell me her name, Lindsey Blueflame, and I told her mine, Troy Strongwing. Somehow she understood me and her chikorita,who's name was Chara Greenleaf. Must be in her blood, she said. Her father and mother both could understand pokèmon. Really interesting family trait, if I do say so myself.  
Well after a few hours of talking I decided to go along with her on her journey. She was very happy that I decided to come with her. Chara also seemed to be very pleased to have someone else to talk to. Lindsey said she would only put us in pokèballs if we had to or if we were hurt.  
It was starting to get late so we started walking towards town. While walking we heard an odd chirping off to the side of the road. We were all surprised about this and walked over to investigate. What we found was a black bug a little shorter than 1 1/2 feet tall. It had long back legs with four other legs along it's body. The thing that was most surprising was it's mouth, it was huge! I would hate to get bitten by that.  
When it noticed us it took up a fighting stance, and we started to back away. At least the girls did, I stood between them and the bug. Only then did I notice Lindsey take out her pokèdex and scan the thing. It was a cricket, a bug that was nocturnal. It also said that it had a powerful bite. Oh boy, I thought, this is goung to be fun if it gets the chance to use those jaws.  
Lindsey told me to wait for it to attack and then peck it. When the cricket jumped at me, mouth wide open ready to bite me, I pecked at it and knocked it out of the air. After that I pecked it once more and Lindsey threw a pokèball at it. The ball absorbed it and then started to shake back and forth. Once, twice, thrice, and then it lay still. I had helped Lindsey catch a new pokèmon! That was an amazing experiance. I really wanted to do that more.  
  
  
Well people, how was it? Good? Bad? Decent? I need feedback. How did the battle go? Would really like some ideas on how I could improve it, or is it fine as it is? I don't know. Hopefully I'll be able to type more often so I can get the next chapter up soon, but I'm not making any promises. Anyway please review. 


	4. Dreams of glory

Welcome back. sorry I haven't been writing anything, lots of stuff getting done this summer. Parents getting a co-op up and running,, fishing, swimming. Well, the next chapter of spearows journey is finally started. On with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, if I did, ash would have caught suicune when he first saw it...  
  
  
  
After Lindsey caught the cricket, we continued on our way to town. It wasn't far, and we got there soon enough. The first place we went to was the pokèmon center, to heal Chara, the cricket, and me. It was definitely different then the potions Damian always used, didn't sting at all, but we did have to go in the pokeballs. Oh well.  
  
In no time at all we were back with Lindsey for the night. Good thing too, I was tired, way to late for me to be up. Well, at least the cricket kept quiet. The other two stayed up for a little bit longer, but I was still tired from the battles I had had, so I went to sleep perched on the arm of a chair.  
  
That night I had a dream of Damian. I was in a battle with his new fearow, and winning. I could hear Lindsey yell out a command and followed it without question, and with that move the fearow went down. There was suddenly a lot of cheering coming from behind me, and to my left and right. When I looked there were stands filled with people and pokèmon all cheering for Lindsey and me. But directly behind me was the best thing that I had ever seen, Lindsey running up to me smiling. I was finally happy.  
  
I awoke in the morning to a very odd sight, a cricket sitting right in front of me smiling. Needless to say I almost jumped out of my feathers. As soon as it saw that I was fully awake it let off a quick chirp and hopped over to the desk of the pokèmon center where Lindsey was standing. After wondering if the thing tried to give me a heart attack on purpose, I joined it and soon we were off again.  
  
As we walked out of the city we all started talking and soon found that the name of the cricket was James Treebreaker. The name kind of fit him. Lindsey, Chara, and I then introduced ourselves. After that we started to look for a pokèmon to battle and maybe catch.  
  
  
Well? What do you think, I need some feedback please, anons are fine. I just want to know what you think. Also give me an idea of what to do next, I'm clueless. Cya all later. 


	5. A day in the park

Well it seems as if I'm finaly getting over my writers block. I just hope it stays gone long enough for me to keep writing. This shall be the next chapter of spearows journey. I hope it won't be the last. Please read and review. I need reviews to keep me going. I'll try not to make this chapter so short this time. Well On with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.  
  
As we walked around the city we came to a forrest with a nice brick path and benches. Lindsey told us it was the city park, a place for trainers to gather, train, and battle. There were even a few wild pokemon in the park, so we might be able to catch one if we were lucky. As I looked off to the side, I saw James off in the grass under a tree looking for somthing to eat. In no time at all he was chewing on the leaves under the tree.  
  
As for Chara, she was laying a little bit away sunbathing. It was a sunny day, so it was a good day to sit in the sun and relax. Lindsey was sitting next to Chara enjoying the day. I was sitting up on the back of a bench trying to take a short nap, but every time I got close James came up and chirped at me. Lindsey said,"I'm not sure but I think he likes you." I looked down at him and hopped down to see for myself. As soon as i was on the ground, he started hopping circles around me. After about a minute of this I started to get dizzy and flew over to Lindsey.  
  
After that he slowed down and we started to get to know each other. Turns out James was only a few years old, no wonder he had so much energy. I was't much older though, only a few years. Chara was about my age, so her and I got along well. Lindsey was talking to another trainer about the best ways to raise a pokemon.  
  
Soon we all got up and went off into the tall grass looking for a pokemon to fight. After about five minutes of looking Lindsey asked me to fly up a bit and see if I could see anything. I did and saw a few pidgey to her left, to the front left there was a pair of rattata, and to her right was a small flock of mareep. I went down and told her what I saw and she decided to catch a mareep, she could catch a pidgey or a rattata anytime.  
  
We went off in the direction of the mareep, being careful to not scare them off. After we got into the clearing with them they all looked at us and then a few went back to grazing. Lindsey then asked if any of them would like to battle with her and maybe be her pokemon and one came up and said it would like to battle her, and if she won it would come with her.  
  
Lindsey accepted and chose Chara to battle the mareep. It started by charging at Chara in a tackle attack, knocking Chara back a few feet. Lindsey then told Chara to use razor leaf and she shot off a flurry of sharp edged leaves. The mareep fell back a little cut up, it then let off a thundershock which Chara deflected by spinning her leaf. Then Lindsey Chara to tackle the mareep. That finished it off and it said, "You win." Lindsey then threw a pokeball and captured the mareep.  
  
Well, what do you think? I need a name and gender for the Mareep, I'm thinking of having it be a girl to balance out the team, that would make it two boys and two girls. That and I need some inspiration, Please review and give me some ideas. 


End file.
